1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to simple storage devices for storing small items on a video monitor, and more particularly to such a storage device for use on the outside surfaces of a video monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Invention and use of devices in the field of the invention is known to the public, as they are used for the intended purposes as defined herein. The following art defines the current state of this field:
Rose, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,205 shows a computer disk holder for disks of the 31/2 inch format attachable to a three-ring notebook with snap rings. The disk holder includes a frame of relatively rigid plastic having tabs formed along an edge so that the disk holder can function as a page flipper for documentation when connected into the notebook. Disks are inserted into the disk holder along guide means and received by retention means.
Auerbach, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,737 shows an accessory tray which can be placed atop a computer monitor regardless of the monitor's size and shape. The underside of the tray has a rubber friction pad attached near its front, and a bendable wire attached near its rear by means of tubes welded to the underside. The wire is bent to hold the rear of the tray spaced from the top of the monitor so that the tray will not block any air vents. The friction pad, and a soft plastic sleeve over the portion of the wire that contacts the top of the monitor, enable the tray to resist slipping. Options such as a copy holder and a static electricity grounding connection are also attachable to the underside of the tray.
Husta, U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,128 shows a holder for a loose-leaf pad that is adapted to be mounted to a computer monitor or similar device. The holder is mounted to either the left or right vertical side of the monitor or to a horizontal surface such as the monitor top. The holder has an L-bracket having a horizontal arm and a vertical arm that may be attached to either end of the horizontal arm depending on whether the user desires to mount the device on the left or right side of the monitor.
Hager, et at, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 237,502 shows an ornamental design for a bin for receiving fanfold punched tape on tape-using instruments.
Davis, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 316,275 claims a design for a document holder for attachment to a computer monitor. The document holder may be mounted on either the left or right vertical side of the monitor. The document is inserted in the side of the viewer so that it is visible to the user. The surface of the mounting plate is conventionally flat.
Wilcox, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,197 teaches a design for an accessory storage rack for attachment to a computer monitor. The rack is mounted on either the right or the left vertical side of the monitor.
The art described above clearly shows that their is a strong need for convenience storage on the millions of video monitors in use in the United States today. The prior art however, shows devices that are not generally flexible as to the type of storage and the amount of storage possible. There is a strong need for a storage system that can be fitted to any monitor configuration, that has the ability to accommodate any size storage pocket or other type of storage device, and that is easily removed and transferred to another monitor or to alternate location such as an attache case. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.